The present invention relates generally to the formation of articles with powdered materials and more particularly to an article formed with a powdered material to include a hollow cavity formed therein wherein the hollow cavity is employed to house a member for dampening vibrations in the article.
Turbine disks and blades are commonly subject to high cycle fatigue failures due to high alternating stresses as a result of resonant vibration and/or fluid-structural coupled instabilities. Turbine disks are typically designed to avoid standing wave diametrical mode critical speeds within the operating speed range. High dynamic response occurs when the backward traveling diametrical mode frequency is equal to the forward speed diameteral frequency which results in a standing wave form with respect to a stationary asymmetric force field. Turbine blades are designed to avoid having any of the blade natural frequencies from being excited by the stationary nozzle forcing frequencies in the operating speed range.
In conventional turbine wheel assemblies, conventional blade dampening techniques are typically employed to reduce the fluid-structure instabilities that results from the aerodynamic forces and structural deflections. Accordingly, it is common practice to control both blade and disk vibration in the gas turbine and rocket engine industry by placing dampers between the platforms or shrouds of individual dovetail or fir tree anchored blades. Such blade dampers are designed to control vibration through a non-linear friction force during relative motion of adjacent blades due to tangential, axial or torsional vibration modes. Blade dampers, in addition to the blade attachments, also provide friction dampening during vibration in disc diametral modes.
Integrally bladed turbine disks (blisks) are becoming increasingly common in the propellant turbopumps of liquid fueled rocket engines and gas turbines. While the elimination of separate turbine blades reduces fabrication costs, the monolithic construction of integrally bladed turbine disks eliminates the beneficial vibration damping inherent in the separately bladed disk construction. Accordingly, the above-mentioned damping mechanism is not heretofore been feasible for integrally bladed turbine disks unless radial slots were machined into the disk between each blade to introduce flexibility to the blade shank. The added complexity of the slots would increase the rim load on the turbine blade and defeat some of the cost, speed and weight benefits of the blisk. Consequently, the lack of a blade attachment interface had resulted in a significant reduction in damping and can result in fluid-structure instabilities at speeds much lower than the disk critical speed and at minor blade resonances.
Other dampening mechanisms have been proposed that typically require multiple machining operations followed by the use of external fastener attachments. These machining operations tend to be rather expensive, thereby negating many of the cost advantages of the integrally-bladed turbine disk. Furthermore, there is a general desire to reduce or eliminate the use of any fasteners which, if over stressed, could possibly break loose and cause damage. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved vibration dampening mechanism that is cost-effectively integrated into an integrally-bladed turbine disk such that the dampening mechanism is housed within a cavity formed into the integrally-bladed turbine disk.
In one preferred form, the present invention provides an article. that is adapted to be rotatably mounted to a structure. The apparatus includes a body structure having a rotational axis, a discrete hollow structure and at least one dampening member. The hollow structure includes a body portion that is disposed concentrically about the rotational axis and which is substantially encased in the body structure. The at least one dampening member is disposed within the hollow structure and is configured to frictionally engage an interior surface of the hollow structure to attenuate vibration in the article when the article is rotated.